Power Spreads
4, Hearthfire 90AN - 6, First Seed 91AN After the harrowing events in the Thunderspire Labryinth, our heroes find themselves with a veritable army of mechanical soldiers. The adventurers now represent a very powerful faction within the Nentir Vale and word quickly spreads. A council is formed, composed of the adventurers and the leaders of the local settlements: Marsinda Goldspinner of Hammerfast, Baron Stockmer of Harkenwold, Faren Markelhay, the Lord Warden of Fallcrest, Ernest Padraig, Lord of winterhaven, and Dormnad Garrow of Nenlast. The Bronze Warder army is distributed between these settlements, bringing a new level of security that many of these locales haven't known since the fall of Nerath. Finding themselves to be the owners of a new Hold, the Heroes strike a deal with Ulthand Deepgem, the head of the Deepgem Mining company and member of the Silvershield Dwarven family. With the''' '''Grimmerzhul gone, Deepgem has no competition. For a modest cut of the profits, the adventurers allow the Deepgem company to utilize the Horned Helm, which is beneficial to both groups. Rendil Halfmoon takes over Gendar's Curios and Relics, as Gendar was killed during the demon attack, and the Tiefling brothers that the heroes encountered work for him recovering items from the ruins of the minotaur city. Eben works with the Deepgem dwarves to help them craft magical arms and armor, while Zaradei explores the ruins looking for demonic artifacts. Six months pass, during which Viserys's dreams become troubled. What were at first fleeting images of a forest and the feeling of something lost, soon Viserys's every sleeping moment is haunted by a mysterious forest and the idea that he must find something that he is missing. The young wizard becomes more and more haggard, and awakes one morning to find that he has marked a location on a map within his chambers, deep within the Winterbole forest and the scribbled name "Karavakos". Viserys and his comrades agree that he cannot continue like this, and that they must seek out whatever mystery seems to be drawing him north. A feast is thrown at Fallcrest to see the heroes off, and several notable nobles are in attendance, including; Eddard Perenon: Lord of the Barony of Therund, his son Etheran Perenon: a hero and adventurer. Also in attendance are Etheran's comrades; Ser Bax Heskinn, a Dragonborn soldier, Melihandra, a human cleric of Bahamat, Mikall, a dwarven battlemind, and Ser Jonathon Ironspell of Vaester, a human Swordmage. Also in attendence is Kelana Dhoram, Mayor of Moonstair - a trade city on the edge of Barony of Therund, as well as the Council of Lords from Sarthel. During the feast, the High Seneschal of Sarthel offers the assistance of Althea, a cleric of the Order of Light, as a sign of good will between Sarthel and the newly formed council. Relic also is bid to help the heroes by Lord Markelhay. Eben and Zaradai decide to stay behind, as they can be of greater use in the Seven Pillared Hall. At daybreak on the 6th day of First Seed, Viserys, Ivgaar the Plunderer, Quinn, Rasic, Relic, Velkyn and Althea set out with a single bronze warder to seek out the mysteries in the Winterbole forest.